Would you like to Dance?
by apollogirl7
Summary: A quick one-shot of the dance lesson Effie gave to Peeta and Katniss during Catching Fire.  Fluff...


**Ok, so you all know in **_**Catching Fire, **_**Katniss talks about how Effie taught her and Peeta how to dance the capital style. Well, I was thinking about how that little lesson might go. So, here you go, a quick one-shot of the dance lesson. It's not as funny as I imagined it, and it actually came out being this fluffball of Peeta X Katniss. Well, enjoy anyway.**

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

It's just one of those days. It might be better if I was at home with Prim or with Gale, but I'm not. I'm on this stupid train, heading towards District 6 from District 7. Which means that I only have _days_ before I am back in the Capitol. The very thought makes me want to vomit.

Peeta and I are lounging in one of the cars of this train. Neither of us talks; we don't even look at each other really. I only know he's there because he's the one who turned on the TV. I was here first, moping around and being a lazy girl. I didn't even bother eating with the rest of them this morning for breakfast.

"Peeta!" Effie is calling through the compartment door. "Katniss!"

I am tempted to just shout out, "WHAT?" But Effie wouldn't approve, ladies aren't supposed to be that loud, or rude, for that matter.

I see from the corner of my, Peeta getting out of his armchair and opening the door for our escort. "Yes, Effie?" he asks in his smooth voice.

"I have been talking with Haymitch about you two," she peers around Peeta to glare at me. She continues, "And we have some to the conclusion that you need dancing lessons."

I sit straight up in my chair. "Dancing? What? Why?"

"You both clearly have not learned the correct way to present yourselves in public, and after your essential interviews and parties in the Capitol, there will be a big finale party at President Snow's mansion. You will be expected to dance like a proper couple and–"

"Effie," Peeta interrupts, giving me a mischievous smile that is very unlike him, "we both already know how to dance."

Effie looks taken a back. "You do?"

"Oh yes. Believe it or not, District 12 is a dancing central." He seems sincere in what he's saying, but I know that it's a lie. That's when I see him tap his heel to floor. Effie doesn't catch on, but I do. Peeta even looks up for confirmation that I saw his gesture. I nod and grin. _Right, "dancing."_

"Show me, then." Effie turns and walks in an open car. We follow obediently.

In the compartment, there is a small band. Four instruments, a fiddle, viola, bass, and cello. No, that's not a fiddle, but it's close enough.

The violinist looks expectantly up at us. Peeta steps forward and whispers in the man's ear. He then steps toward me and takes my hand.

Then the music starts.

The tune is a fast folk dance, usually played on a fiddle. Peeta let's go of my hand and begins to clap and stomp his heel. I follow suit. Peeta grabs the low part of my back and my hand, I put my free hand on his shoulder and we dance. The whole time, I'm smiling and laughing and so is Peeta.

I sing the words to the song. Peeta joins me, and for a moment, I'm glad I have him here, taking on the same challenges and experiencing the same happiness, with me. We spin and sing and laugh together.

But the music stops.

We both look up and see Effie has taken the instrument out of the man's hands and is glaring. So much for our fun moment.

"I did not mean for you to – to – romp around like some country folk!" She hands the violin back to the man. "_Parisian Busker's Waltz_," she commands.

This somewhat slow piece begins to play and I stand awkwardly next to Peeta, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Peeta, you are the leader. Take Katniss waist with your right hand, and Katniss, put your left on his shoulder. Good." She shuffles around to the other side. "Now, Peeta, hold her hand up high with your left."

He does.

"Now, pull her close to you."

I feel my cheeks getting warm as Peeta pulls me closer to his chest. We are almost close enough to touch.

"Peeta, listen to the music. Take your right foot and step forward. Katniss, step back with your left as he does."

We do.

"See how you are in charge, Peeta? Follow the music, 1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4…"

Effie counts for us as we begin to spin around the room. It's graceful, and elegant, and very relaxing. Except for when one of us steps on the other's foot.

"Ow!" I yelp.

"Sorry," Peeta whispers.

We spin for what seems like hours. But, then Effie stops us.

"When you get tired of dancing this way, here's all you have to do." Effie takes my hand out of Peeta's and places it behind his neck. Then, she takes the hand on his shoulder and moves it on top of my other hand. She takes his free hand and places it on my hips. At least, his thumbs are at my hips.

"And if you get really tired, just lean your head right there on his shoulder." Haymitch steps in the room. "It's romantic, huh, Sweetheart?"

Peeta and I let go of each other and take two big steps away.

"I think that's enough for today, Effie. Let them go back to doing nothing. We're almost there anyway." With that, Haymitch leaves the room.

"Alright, we're done for today. But I expect you to be more eager to learn tomorrow." She then walks out of the room as well.

* * *

><p>District 6 wasn't as bad as I had thought. We did our pre-written speeches and then got back on the train. It was rather fast. As I go to sleep, I wonder what Effie will have in store for us tomorrow.<p>

My rest is short-lived, however, when I wake up screaming my head off. The nightmares. I had forgotten all about them with the day I had. I can't believe it!

I make my way to Peeta's room and knock on his door. He opens it, rubbing his eyes. "You, too?" he asks.

I nod.

Peeta takes my hand and leads me into his room. We stand next to each other in the very dim lights. I stare into Peeta's eyes and see a small flicker of the young boy who saved my life, one without the burdens to keep so many alive.

His hand is still in mine, so I turn toward him, and whisper in a quiet voice, one that sounds almost like a young girl, "Would you like to dance?"


End file.
